


Muggle day!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Muggle day!

Harry sighed, their house was starting to get boring. 

He needed to do more things with his husband. More things with Draco.

 _Draco needed to do more things than sleep, eat, and smile at me._ It was true, Harry had notice that Draco was falling into a hole, and it was just getting deeper.

Harry could always tell that Draco has had depression, but it he figured it would just get better.

It really didn't. It got worse.

Harry had told Draco that he loved him, when they both had left Hogwarts, and he said yes, when harry had asked if he wanted to date him.

Draco squealed when Harry had asked him to marry him.

They wedding was small, and perfect. 

An idea popped into Harry's mind.

He walked through their house, and up the stairs. He opened their bedroom door, where Draco lied. 

He was laying in their white sheets, and he had the blankets pulled over his head.

The sunlight filled the room, and made the room look cheerful.

"Hey Draco, honey?"

"Yes?" He shifted in the bed, and peeked over the rim of the blanket. Harry smiled when he saw Draco's grey eyes.

"Lets go and do something fun."

"Like what?" He said, sitting up, his hair was messy. There were no bags under his eyes, but he slept all day, and night.

"Lets go to London."

"Muggle London?" He sat up, smiling curiously at Harry.

Harry walked up to the bed, and jumped on. He pulled himself up to a spot next to Draco, and said, with a giddy smile, "Yes Draco. Yes my beautiful Draco, We are going to Muggle London for the weekend."


End file.
